John Tagamolila
John Tagamolila worked as DGA trainee on the first eight episodes of the third season of Star Trek: Enterprise. For the latter season he held the position of the second second assistant director. Beginning with the fourth season he served as second assistant director on Enterprise. In addition, Tagamolila appeared as a background extra, an ''Enterprise''-D operations division officer in the last episode . His costume from this performance was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and was previously worn in the series Star Trek: The Next Generation. Tagamolila has started his career as a production assistant on the comedy Whacked (1998, with Todd Stashwick and Shauna Lewis) and worked as a cinematrographer on the short film Hobo Heaven in 2002. Prior to his Enterprise connection, Tagamolila was the second assistant director on the short film The Victim (2001) and the fantasy film K'' (2002), the second second assistant director on the science fiction short ''G Spots? (2001), the comedy Martin & Orloff (2002), and on four episodes of the television series Nip/ Tuck (2004), in which Star Trek performers Famke Janssen, Billy Mayo, Barbara Tarbuck, and Fionnula Flanagan had roles. He served as DGA trainee on the television series Family Law (2001-2002, co-starring Christopher McDonald, Julie Warner, Salli Elise Richardson, and Michelle Horn), Any Day Now (2001-2002, with Olivia Hack), Gilmore Girls (2002), J.J. Abrams' Alias (2002, in episodes with Tony Amendola, Joseph Ruskin, Kamala Dawson, Ken Feinberg, and April Webster), Without a Trace, Fastlane (2002), and Joan of Arcadia (2003, with Michael Welch). After his Star Trek time, Tagamolila worked as second second assistant director on the comedy Her Minor Thing (2005), the romantic comedy Material Girls (2006, with Brent Spiner, Timothy Davis-Reed, and Anthony Crivello), the pilot episodes for The Nine (2006, with John Billingsley, Jessica Collins, Conor O'Farrell, Bonita Friedericy, Matthew Kaminsky, and Ron Ostrow) and Manchild (2007), the television science fiction film Them (2007, with Chase Kim, Scott Lawrence, and Rachel Nichols), and two episodes of Desperate Housewives (2007, with Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, Ellen Geer, John Rosenfeld, J. Michael Flynn, and K Callan). He also worked as second assistant director on the television series Vanished (2006) and for the Miami unit on the comedy Reno 911!: Miami (2007, with The Rock and stunts by Chuck Borden and Gene LeBell). More recently, Tagamolila was the second second assistant director on the drama Redbelt (2008, with stunts by Bevin Kaye and Boni Yanagisawa), first and second assistant director on the television series Women's Murder Club (2007-2008, starring Linda Park), and second assistant director on the family drama Hachiko: A Dog's Story (2008, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Jason Alexander, and Erick Avari) and the comedy All About Steve (2009, with Wayne Grace and Symba Smith, and DGA trainee Nicole Treston Abranian). ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' credits * as DGA trainee ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * as second second assistant director ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * as second assistant director ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * Tagamolila, John Tagamolila, John Tagamolila, John es:John Tagamolila